You Work for Me Now, Got It?
by puppyface1415
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Felicia Kingsly. She works for a circus in Gotham City, and not to mention she's a former escapee of S.T.A.R. Labs in Gotham. One day she runs away form the circus in the middle of an act, where she finds a mysterious man who saves her life. In return she must for him until her debt is paid off. (Takes place after 1 year after "The Dark Knight") AU.


I could hear the sound of angry shouts everywhere as I made my escape through Roberson Park to the Wayne Botanical Garden. First, I had to go through The Reservoir. There, I can hide out until the commotion dies down and finally leave Gotham City. Hmph. Gotham. I've been here all my life; I practically know this place like the back of my hand. I'll miss this place once I leave. But I wasn't going to let him keep using me like this. Not anymore. Not if I can help it.

As I approached the Reservoir the sound of someone calling my name stopped me. I turned around to see who it was. I could see a man wearing a red circus vest with black button-down shirt underneath it, white pants and tall black riding boots approaching me.

My blood turned cold when I realized who it was.

It was Jeffery.

One of Henry's assistants; and also the lion tamer. He was the one that made sure that everyone was accounted for and doing what they are supposed to do.

He approached me with a whip in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He flipped the phone open, dialed a number and pressed the speaker button and the phone.

"_**Yes?"**_

"I found her boss."

"_**Good work, Jeffery. Now where are you?"**_

"At the Reservoir. Want me to bring her to you?"

"_**No. I'm on my way there right now….by the way; you have the whip with you right?"**_

"You know I do boss."

"_**Well then. Use it."**_

He flipped the phone close and smiled at me. "I take it you know what comes next." He said as he unraveling his whip.

"Jeffery please. J-just let me go." I whimpered as he cracked the whip at me, I screamed as it hit my arm. I could feel the blood coming out.

"Kid, your 13 years old. You should know the rules by now." He cracked the whip at me again this time striking my leg. The pain caused me to fall to the ground. Hot tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Jeffery, please! Stop!" I cried as he struck me over and over with the whip.

A shot rang out in the distance that got our attention. Jeffery turned around to see who it was.

"Who the h-"another shot rang out. I heard Jeffery scream in pain as he fell to the ground holding his leg.

"Ahh! You bitch!" he yelled in pain.

I looked up and saw a woman holding a gun approach us. She had a black and red jester outfit on. Her face was painted white with black around her eyes. She smiled at Jeffery as she brought her leg back and kicked him in the stomach. He screamed as she kicked him over and over again. He began to cough up blood. Slowly I got stood up using this time to make my escape. The sound of a gun being cocked stopped me.

"Don't even think about it, kid." she said as I turned around and saw that she was pointing the gun at me.

"P-please don't hurt me." I begged.

"Sorry kid, I can't promise you that." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

Suddenly I heard a sound like a whip being cracked. The woman in front of me suddenly yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Jeffery had gotten to his feet, whip in hand. The woman tried to get up back was struck back down by the whip. He pulled his arm back again, and was about to hit her again.

A hand caught his arm, turned him around and punched him in the face. He stumbles backwards. The woman then took this chance and shot him again, this time in the stomach. He fell once more.

"Nice timing." She said cheerfully to the person that saved her from a further beating. A man with green hair and a purple suit approached Jeffery. He held something in his gloved hand as he knelt down beside him and stuck it in his mouth. It looked like a blade.

In one quick motion Jeffery's mouth was sliced completely open.

The man stood back up and faced us. He looked at me then at the woman.

"Get rid of the body." He said sighing.

"What? Why me?" she said pouting.

He looked at her.

"Because I said so." He said sternly.

"But-" he raised his hand like he about to hit her. I saw her stiffen up a bit. "But what about the kid? She saw everything." She said quickly. He brought his hand down to his side and looked at me.

"Oh, I'll take care of her." He said smirking. "Now go."

"Oh, alright fine." she said as she went over and started to drag Jeffery off by his feet. He watched her until she was out of sight. He turned back to me.

The man's face was painted like the woman's but he looked more like a clown. His lips were painted red and his face was painted white with black around his eyes. He walked slowly towards me, still holding the blade in his gloved hand. "Well…hello my unfortunate little friend, what brings you here this late at night, hmm?" he said menacingly, as an evil smile twisted on his face. I tried to run, but he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around so that we were facing each other. I looked up at him terrified, and I saw that he had two massive scars across his lips. A crazed laugh escaped his mouth as he clutched my shoulders tightly. "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked as he licked his lips.

Before either of us could say anything we heard the sound of an angry voice calling my name. My heart sank. I knew who it was. The Ringmaster. Henry.

"Felicia!" Henry bellowed out. The clown faced man lets go of me and stared at him angrily.

"You've been a naughty little girl…running away in a middle of an act. Tsk. Tsk. Very bad move." He said as he approached me. I hid behind the clown and he looked over his shoulder at me then back at Henry.

"I see Jeffery gave you _part_ of your punishment." He said stopping in front of us. A shiver went up my spine. I gripped the clown's arm tightly; he looked over his shoulder again and narrowed his eyes at me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. Hoping he would save me from Henry.

I heard Henry chuckling.

"I must thank whoever you are for finding my little runaway. I can take it from here." Henry reached out to grab me.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" the clown asked grabbing Henry's arm.

"No. Now if you don't mind…" he yanked his arm away from him, but the clown grabbed it again twisting it behind his back.

"Are you sure? It's a very interesting tale." He laughed.

I looked at him shocked.

_Was he actually trying to save me?_

He had the blade at Henry's throat, ready to slit it at any moment.

He looked at me with a sick grin on his face and laughed.

_Oh my God, what do I do?_

I did the only thing I could do…

I ran.

I reached the Wayne Botanical Garden and kept on running. Not looking where I was going, I tripped over a small flower pot. I fell down face first into a bunch of daisies.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as I rolled over onto my back.

I stared up at the night sky.

_I can't believe that clown guy actually saved me…well I __**guess**__ he was saving me._

"You know I heard of 'pushing on daisies' but this is just silly." A voice chuckled.

I shot straight up to see who it was.

"Y-you." I said rather surprised. It was the clown.

_How did he catch up to me so fast?_

He walked over to me and knelt down so he was eye level with me. He looked me in the eyes, and I noticed his eyes were brown like mine, only his were darker and mysterious like.

Smiling, he holds up a daisy. Holding it out to me I took it.

He stared at me and I started to get a little freaked out.

Chuckling, he got up and dusted his pants off. "Well…toodles." He said as he started walking away.

"Wa-wait!" I called out getting to my feet. "What's your name?" I asked

He stopped in his tracks. "Why should I tell you, hm?" he replied.

"I wanna know."

He turned back around to face me. "Why's that?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"Um, I uh...well I feel like I owe you, I mean, you did save me."

He looked at me surprised. "Yes, I did save you didn't I?" he started circling around me, looking me over. "That means you owe me, right?" He said licking his lips.

"I-I guess so." I stuttered.

He stood right in front of me. I didn't notice it before but this guy is like 6ft tall at least. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I didn't _have _to save you but I did, now why did I do that?" he asked himself out loud as his eyes looked off somewhere.

"I could've killed, or let that…man have you."

He looked back at me, and I saw smile spread across his lips. "So, it would only be fair for you to do something for me in return. Don't ya think?"

"Wh-what do y—"

"How would you like to work for me, hm?"

"What?'

"You." he pointed to me. "Work for me." He pointed to himself. "Whatya say? You work me until you're little…debt to me is paid."

_Me? Work for him?_

"I—"

"Do we have a deal?" he asked extending his hand out to me.

I looked up at him then at his hand.

_Should I do it? _

Slowly I reached out and grasped his hand.

We shook hands.

"Good. Now, what do ya say we leave before the cops come?"

I hesitantly nodded and we started walking.

After a few minutes, I stopped.

"I'll leave you if you don't keep walking." He called over his shoulder.

"You still haven't told me your name."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"You _really_ don't know who I am?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"…."

"The Clown Prince of Crime? Harlequin of Hate? The Ace of Knaves?"

I stared at him.

"Really? Doesn't ring a bell?"

"I lived in a circus. What did you expect?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm Batman's archenemy! The Joker!"

"Wha?…Wait _you're the_ Joker?

"Yes." He said exasperated.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I always pictured you different."

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions. Let's go."

He turned back around and started walking again.

"The Joker…." I stood there for a second. "What the hell have I gotten myself into…"

"Uh, little girl? I _will_ leave you if you don't hurry up." He shouted.

"My name isn't little girl!" I called out running to catch up to him. "It's Felicia. Felicia Kingsly."


End file.
